


baby, you're the baddest

by lustsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Weed, codependent nahyuck, just high nahyuck smoking and kissing in the bathroom, there's no plot it's just them kissing and being in love but things are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: we're kissing in the bathroomwe're kissing in the bathroom boy and uhI hope nobody catch usbut I kinda hope they catch us





	baby, you're the baddest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virginity (highborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highborn/gifts).



> nara is the demon on my shoulder, but i guess it works bc she wrote a great nohyuck. she said L.E.S by childish gambino fits nahyuck so well and she's right, so that's where i got this random inspo—go listen to that song if u haven't already  
> 

Donghyuck sits on the counter of the sink, back pressed to the cool mirror behind him as he stares ahead. He holds the blunt in his hand, mouth dry and pink tongue coming out to wet his dry lips expectedly. He keeps his eyes fixated on the way the other boy with the sluggish eyes and pink hair stares intensely back at him. Donghyuck brings the blunt that hangs loosely between his middle and index finger to his lips with a tormented smile. He sucks inwards, hallowing his cheeks in a promising manner just to make a show. When he can’t take anymore, he pulls the blunt away and holds the smoke in his mouth for a few seconds before passing the smoke to the other boy  in front of him.

 

Jaemin’s eyes are red, not from crying or exhaustion, but from how chilled he is. His fingers slide along Donghyuck’s as he tries to take the blunt into his hold. He brings the blunt to his own lips, eyes trained on the way Donghyuck purses his lips out to blow the smoke in his direction. Jaemin’s vision gets clogged with smoke, still he inhales the blunt on his lips and takes some of Donghyuck’s smoke with him. He blows out too not shortly after, and he scoots closer, enjoying the way Donghyuck’s mouth flies open on instinct. They don’t kiss, but Jaemin passes the smoke into the other boy’s mouth. He hears Donghyuck suck in a sharp breath; Jaemin’s own lips curl into a smile as he brings the blunt back towards his lips.

 

The music is muffled behind the bathroom door and the light of the restroom is completely off but there are still lights inside. Mark had put neon lights all around the house, so Jaemin is blessed to see Donghyuck’s skin against electric blue. Donghyuck’s white t-shirt glows under the light and his white bandanna around his head looks pretty against his caramel blonde hair.

 

Jaemin passes the blunt to Donghyuck’s awaiting hand, and smoke is still trapped in his mouth. He walks forward and presses his hands flatly on either side of Donghyuck’s knees to get closer. His hands come into contact with the cold marble of the sink counter, he loves it. He leans in close to where Donghyuck’s collar bone is exposed and blows the smoke out there. The smoke hits skin and bounce off towards the sides and some comes back to him, Jaemin accepts it. Above him, Donghyuck snorts at the action, but doesn’t say anything.

 

Donghyuck fixes his head back on the mirror, expanding his neck and Jaemin presses a soft kiss to where he had just blew smoke. Donghyuck barely feels the stimulation, body numb from the blunt that’s quickly dying in his hand. It’s a small nub in between his fingers and he milks the blunt from everything it has, humming when Jaemin kisses his neck lazily.

 

Donghyuck throws his free hand over Jaemin’s shoulder, bringing him closer towards his skin and snaking his fingers upwards to twirl at the ends of pink hair. Jaemin bites at his neck lightly; innocently and experimentally, Donghyuck closes his eyes and sucks the last life the blunt has. He hears Jaemin blindly turn the sink water on, lips still moving around his neck, and he thinks they work _so_ well. Donghyuck opens his eyes and blindly finds Jaemin’s hand, pushing the small nub into his hand. Jaemin stops kissing his neck and presses his forehead to Donghyuck’s collarbone instead, eyes fixed on carefully taking the small blunt from Donghyuck’s fingers.

 

Jaemin throws the nub into the direction of the sink that is filled mid way with water. Donghyuck turns to the side slightly to turn off the faucet, watching in time as the lit blunt drowns in water. It sizzles just a little and Jaemin, with his forehead now pressed to the side of Donghyuck’s neck, snuggles closer to Donghyuck’s chest sweetly. Donghyuck spreads his legs a bit wider to let Jaemin come closer, but the counter digs painfully into Jaemin’s thighs anyway. Donghyuck runs his fingers through pink hair, turning his head back slowly so he doesn’t hit Jaemin’s head with his chin. Donghyuck kisses the top of his head, lips sighing sweetly.

 

Donghyuck’s other free hand comes up and hooks under Jaemin’s jaw, pulling him towards his face. Their red rimmed eyes meet and Donghyuck feels himself sink into brown, loving orbs. Jaemin bites his lip when he looks up at him and Donghyuck feels his soul float out of his body and drown down Jaemin’s throat like how some cartoons exaggerate. He pats at the top of Jaemin’s head, gentle fingers coming down, while nails scrap across soft skin. Jaemin says nothing, only sighing when Donghyuck’s fingertips slide along his lips, he makes sure to kiss them.

 

The restroom reeks of weed, and the smoke floating around them is like a plague—Donghyuck suffocates himself in red eyes. “Feel good?” Jaemin’s raspy voice questions, a hand sliding under Donghyuck’s shirt to sit snugly on the skin above his hip. He leans forward to press his forehead to Donghyuck’s chin, eyes closing as his thumb gently rubs against warm skin.

 

Donghyuck had flinched from Jaemin’s cold hands, but he warms up quickly from familiar touch. “Yeah,” His voice is soft and Jaemin chuckles from his chin. “You?”

 

“So good,” Jaemin pulls away from his chin, “I missed you.” He confesses, another hand landing on Donghyuck’s knee as he leans forward to rub their noses together.

 

Donghyuck nods his head in understanding, and their noses knock over one another again. “I missed you too,” He throws both of his arms over Jaemin’s shoulder, lips barely ghosting against one another. “Here?”

 

“Here,” Jaemin agrees and Donghyuck closes his eyes, waiting for Jaemin to close the gap.

 

He does, Jaemin doesn’t wait a single second to press his lips to Donghyuck’s. Jaemin’s mouth feels numb and his body is far too relaxed to probably cooperate with him, but it’s still the best kiss he’s had in a long time. Donghyuck presses a palm to the back of his neck to bring him closer, Jaemin shifts his head to the side to help him out.

 

They work in a beautiful rhythm; tongue flicking gently against one another in a playful manner that is enough for them both. Jaemin doesn’t press to hard and Donghyuck isn’t too eager, it’s perfect. Jaemin’s hand under his shirt rubs soothingly against Donghyuck’s skin. Vice versa, Donghyuck’s hand pulls softly on Jaemin’s pink hair—they’re both floating tonight.

 

The song is blurred behind the door, the blue neon light in the restroom is piercing their sight even with their eyes closed; they both see spots of blue floating. Jaemin retracts his tongue and closes his mouth, swallowing down Donghyuck’s taste for an imprint. Their lips don’t pull apart though, Jaemin still keeps his eyes closed and he’s shifted into a routine of pressing lazy kisses to Donghyuck’s lips. Everytime Jaemin comes close for a soft kiss, Donghyuck tries to nibble lightly at his lips and he’s lucky a few times until Jaemin pulls away completely. Jaemin’s lips are getting sore from Donghyuck’s teeth, he still comes back for more.

 

Donghyuck smiles and Jaemin finally pulls away to take a good look at him. His hand slides out from under Donghyuck’s shirt, but his other hand stays glued to his knee. He leans back, thighs no longer digging so harshly into the cold sink counter. Donghyuck has his back and head pressed into the mirror a bit too smugly, pretty caramel fluffy hair pushed out like a crown. He has a few soft marks on his neck that will disappear in a day or less because Jaemin had meant for them to stay so long. The blue light shines on him and his white t-shirt glows, Jaemin thinks Donghyuck looks a lot like being in love.

 

“Good?” Jaemin asks once again, looking down to Donghyuck’s pretty bruised knees and smiling unconsciously at the marks..

 

He slips his finger through the holes of Donghyuck’s jeans and presses softly into the bruise at first. Donghyuck had made that bruise in the dance room, Jaemin remembers that day clearly. They were hiding, running away to find a place for just them to be together and Donghyuck had fell on the hard floor. Jaemin remembers laughing, Donghyuck had looked at him from the ground with a devilious smile that promised everything. Jaemin could never look away from that look.

 

“Good,” Donghyuck replies softly, covering his palm over Jaemin’s hand that is pressing the bruises on his knees. “Can you say it?” He swirls his index finger on the back of Jaemin’s palm.

 

Both of their eyes are glued to the bruises of Donghyuck’s knee, looking down at the memories of just last week. The hair on Jaemin’s skin raises at the question, the urge to press Donghyuck further into the mirror is eating him alive. He refuses to let Donghyuck tear him apart, but he is far too weak on his own. He looks up at the other boy and he finds that Donghyuck is already looking at him with so intensity, Jaemin bites the inside of his cheek.

 

“Will you say it?” Donghyuck repeats, head tilting to the side slightly as he watches him. Jaemin thinks he’s so incredibly cruel for this, it drives him mad, it makes him fall harder.

 

Jaemin sucks in a sharp breath and slams his lips to Donghyuck’s once more at the same time as his fist roughly punches through the glass of the mirror near Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck doesn’t flinch, only open his mouth wide and roughly swallow Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin’s body goes lax against his lips and he feels Donghyuck bite at the tip of his tongue as a secret. He feels the pain in fist, but it’s nothing like the hammering on his chest can’t rival.

 

He presses a thumb to the bruise on Donghyuck’s knee, harshly and with the intent of hurting him. Donghyuck does flinch this time into the kiss, but he smirks like Jaemin isn’t a threat--he’s not. Jaemin pulls away first again, he shakes when he says, “I love you.”

 

Donghyuck’s hand lightly strokes the top of his hair nicely, “I love you more.” He replies, turning over to enclose his fingers around Jaemin’s wrist, slowly pulling his fist away from the broken glass.

 

Jaemin sighs in content and watches as Donghyuck dusts the glass off his knuckles. The caramel blonde knicks his fingertips against glass too, but he only smiles to himself and continues to clean his lover. Jaemin is bleeding a bit from his knuckles, small cut wounds open just like the one’s Donghyuck has created on his heart. Jaemin is no saint either, the glass pierces Donghyuck’s skin and still he doesn’t worry that it will make him bleed. He hopes he could make him bleed, their bruises were always for the same reasons anyway.

 

“I need you,” Donghyuck confesses in a moment of weakness, smile turning fond on his lips as he leans down and presses a kiss to the bloody knuckles. “ _Always_...”

 

Jaemin nods his head; he _knows_. “I’m yours,” He promises and it’s ridiculously true.

 

The reply makes Donghyuck beam against his knuckles as it settles. He looks up at Jaemin through his lashes, kissing softly once more on bloody knuckles before interlocking their hands.

 

“I’m yours,” Donghyuck repeats, and Jaemin makes sure to kiss him softly this time. He can taste a little blood, but he doesn’t mind at all. The kiss is a bit prickly and Jaemin assumes it might be because there might be tiny particles of glass still left behind on Donghyuck’s lips.

 

Everything is still perfect for that short moment.

 

There’s a banging on the door and Donghyuck pulls back first, slowly. Jaemin scoots back and Donghyuck wipes his lips with the back of his hand. He hops off the counter, turning around to face the broken mirror. He’s standing in front of Jaemin, only slightly shorter, their eyes meet through the broken glass. Jaemin rests his bruised hand on Donghyuck’s hip, and on instinct the caramel blonde turns his head to the side in order to share one last sweet kiss.

 

The banging on the door continues and Jaemin bites a bit too harshly on Donghyuck’s lip, slitting and reddening the skin. Donghyuck pulls away in a hum, content with the mark before stepping aside and swinging the door open to reveal a drunk, emotional Jeno. Renjun is with them and he stares at them for a brief moment, picking up context clues through their body language. Donghyuck and Jaemin are good at hiding through, they’re good at lying too.

 

“Did you guys fight again?” Renjun questions, eyes widening as he finds the broken glass and Jaemin’s cut knuckles. Donghyuck’s lips are red from Jaemin’s harsh bite, Renjun eyes it. “Fuck, Mark is going to kill you both for fighting and fucking up his mirror.”

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin do fight, but not like how Renjun thinks. Donghyuck pushes and Jaemin pulls, Donghyuck bites and Jaemin kisses, Donghyuck hisses and Jaemin yells. Still, they don’t fight like how everyone thinks they might. Jaemin only leaves precious bruises, Donghyuck makes sure to leave fresh wounds each time. It’s beautiful, they work like a broken machine, but they’re the only parts needed—nothing else fits so well like they do.

 

Which is why Jaemin will never let go and Donghyuck will never let him leave. Jaemin would go crazy without the familiar taste of Donghyuck’s lips, the caramel blonde would suffocate without Jaemin.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Comes the drunk tone of a pained Jeno, Jaemin rolls his eyes at it. Jeno wobbles on his way to Donghyuck, needy and desperate. “I’m so sorry for fighting earlier, I love you so much. I promise not to bring that up again, I promise—“

 

Donghyuck kisses him and Jaemin watches because Donghyuck never kisses them the same. With Jeno, he does it quickly and roughly enough to give Jeno a promise, Jaemin knows their kisses are different. He feeds off of that, knowing that Jeno will never make Donghyuck feel the way Jaemin makes him. Donghyuck had told him that one day; Jaemin was rough in the way he expressed his gratitude, from the first kiss down to the last.

 

“Let’s get you some water, baby.” Donghyuck tells Jeno, wrapping his arm around his waist and throwing Jeno’s arm over his shoulder.

 

He walks out of the restroom and Jaemin sighs contently, Renjun stares him down. “Are you alright?” He motions towards Jaemin’s hand, but Jaemin takes it far too personally.

 

He thinks about Donghyuck’s kisses and the bruises they both share together. “I’m good,” He replies, a smile forming on his lips as he stares at his cut knuckles, he just knows Renjun must think he’s insane. “I’m good.”

 

We're kissing in the bathroom  
We're kissing in the bathroom boy and uh  
I hope nobody catch us _  
But I kinda hope they catch us_

**Author's Note:**

> currently hate every long fic i've ever written/am writing and there's a chance i might delete this too or at least change the title name but u know me, indecisive. thanks for making it this far, leave me some motivation pls
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
